Jamie Noble
Noble made his WWE debut as a heel on the June 6, 2002 episode of SmackDown! by attacking the Hurricane and was joined by Nidia in a trailer park trash gimmick. He won the WWE Cruiserweight Championship and feuded with Tajiri and Billy Kidman. Noble then got an inheritance, making both Nidia and Noble rich. Noble and Nidia both turned face by befriending Torrie Wilson and Billy Gunn. Nidia finally left him after she was "blinded" by then heel Tajiri's black mist. He became a heel again by doing things he thought Nidia could not see (mainly using her as a human shield) and lied to her about them. During that time he also feuded with Rey Mysterio for the Cruiserweight Championship. The two would face off for the championship and Noble lost. A Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend Blindfold Match was then scheduled for Noble and Nidia at No Way Out. Noble came out on top after cheating to see where Nidia was. He left WWE on September 15, 2004. Noble made his return to WWE on the December 17, 2005 edition of WWE Velocity and would later frequently team up with fellow cruiserweight Kid Kash; during June 2006, Noble and Kash debuted a gimmick, where they would wear dog collars as well as bark and bite and had a short face run. The pair quickly turned heel and were soon named "The Pitbulls". They then entered the hunt for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The Pitbulls were disbanded after Kash was fired from WWE on September 27, 2006. Afterwards, in 2007, Noble would return to competing in the cruiserweight division and performing as an enhancement talent against Rey Mysterio and Bobby Lashley. At No Way Out, Noble competed in a cruiserweight Gauntlet Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. He was eliminated by Jimmy Wang Yang. Noble returned to television on the June 8, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, teaming up with Chavo Guerrero and Daivari against Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Wang Yang in a losing effort. On the June 15 edition of SmackDown, Noble competed in a Fatal Four-Way number one contenders match for the Cruiserweight Championship, which he lost to Jimmy Wang Yang and also involved Shannon Moore and Daivari. In July, Noble would come up short in a Triple Threat Match for the Cruiserweight Championship against then Champion Guerrero and Funaki. Noble then competed in the Cruiserweight Open at The Great American Bash but was pinned by Hornswoggle. Noble would then begin a feud with Hornswoggle that would see him lose in various humiliating fashions, usually by countout. After his feud with Hornswoggle ended, Noble began an angle where he was easily defeated in his matches as punishment for being disrespectful to then-SmackDown! general manager, Vickie Guerrero. He was eventually placed in a match with Chuck Palumbo, which was expected to be yet another squash. Noble, however, defeated Palumbo, which began a feud between the two, as well as involving Palumbo's "friend" Michelle McCool. After his fourth win against Palumbo he came out when Chuck threatened to hurt McCool. Later in a tag team match, Palumbo attacked Noble and McCool, becoming a heel in the process. As a result of the double turn, Noble became a face character once again. As part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft, Noble was drafted to the Raw brand. Noble was then involved in a storyline where he tried to impress Layla on multiple occasions only to antagonize and be beaten by larger opponents. He started a feud with William Regal over the course of the storyline, with the two trading wins, and Layla, between them. On the September 15, 2008 edition of Raw, the feud escalated following Noble's victory over Paul Burchill. Layla came out and told Noble it was over and she found a man worthy of her in Regal. On the February 3, 2009 edition of ECW, Noble asked then-ECW General Manager Theodore Long for an ECW contract and lost to The Boogeyman. On the February 23 episode of WWE Raw, Noble suffered a neck injury in a match with Mike Knox, and was taken to a local hospital. His injury meant that the scheduled segment between Chris Jericho and Ricky Steamboat that was meant to take place in the ring, had to take place on the stage instead. It was later confirmed, however, that the injury was not severe. Noble made his return about one month later. On the November 2 episode of Raw, Noble wrestled his last match against Sheamus, which went to a no-contest after Sheamus kicked Noble as he climbed to the top turnbuckle causing him to fall to the outside landing on his right shoulder, and severely injuring his back. Sheamus then picked up and power-bombed him directly onto the concrete surrounding the ring. Noble was placed on a stretcher and rolled out of the ring area. According to Michael Cole, Noble would be out for at least 5 months while recovering. However on November 10, 2009 Noble announced his retirement from professional wrestling after a 14-year career due to his injury. He now works as a producer in the company. On January 13, 2012 Noble competed in a losing effort against World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan at a WWE House Show in Yakima, Washington. Noble made an appearance on the April 9, 2012 edition of WWE Raw, he, along with numerous other WWE officials and superstars, were attempting to break up a brawl between Brock Lesnar and John Cena. On December 19, 2012 he could be seen on the entrance ramp during WWE's yearly holiday broadcast of WWE Tribute to the Troops at the end applauding for all the men and women of United States Armed Forces in attendance. The following week, he competed in two house show matches in the place of an injured Ted DiBiase, losing both to Fandango. Jamie Noble appeared on January 14, 2013 edition of Raw, as one of the enforcers trying to prevent the ensuing brawl between The Rock and CM Punk. On July 28, 2014 Noble made another Raw appearance, this time alongside fellow former WWE Superstars Joey Mercury and Finlay to help separate a catfight between Stephanie McMahon and Brie Bella. Noble's presence caused the Houston crowd to start loud "Jamie Noble" chants as Raw ended. On September 29, 2014, Noble made an appearance on Raw, alongside Joey Mercury, helping The Authority hunt down Dean Ambrose. They appeared a week later on October 6, trying to keep Dean Ambrose away from Seth Rollins. On the 24 November edition of Raw, J&J Security wrestled their first televised matches in several years, when they were partnered up with Rollins after a fan poll was set up by Daniel Bryan to decide his two partners in a 3 on 2 match against John Cena and Dolph Ziggler, with the result giving them the majority of votes. They lost despite the odds being on their side. In February 2015, Noble, Mercury and Rollins once again teamed-up on SmackDown, but lost this time to Daniel Bryan when Bryan submitted Mercury. On the March 16 episode of Raw, both Noble and Mercury left the Authority due to Rollins not listening to them. Later that night, it was revealed to be a ruse, with all the Authority members coming out to help Rollins take out Randy Orton, but they were stopped when Sting made a surprise appearance and helped Orton fight off the Authority. On the June 8, 2015 episode of Raw, J&J Security stood up to Rollins, turning face in the process. Later that night, they defeated Rollins in a handicap match due to interference from Dean Ambrose. However, on the June 22, 2015 episode of Raw, Rollins apologized to The Authority and when Brock Lesnar appeared to attack him, J&J Security turned heel once more by joining The Authority in assaulting Lesnar as Raw went off air. Noble legitimately suffered three broken ribs from Lesnar from the assault, and was sent to a nearby hospital after the show ended. On July 6 episode of Raw, Brock Lesnar viciously attacked J&J Security; it was noted that Noble suffered a broken arm and both members of J&J Security would be out of action indefinitely. After not appearing on WWE television for the rest of the year, Noble and Mercury appeared backstage on the March 14, 2016 episode of Raw breaking up the fight between Roman Reigns and Triple H. Category:Cruiserweight Champions Category:Managers Category:Current Alumni